


下流妄想  【下】

by Ikkonzome



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkonzome/pseuds/Ikkonzome





	下流妄想  【下】

偏暗的灯光和嘈杂的人群总会给人蠢蠢欲动的暗示，在被盛满冰块的酒杯里折射出的破碎光线里，在那些色彩旖旎的酒液中，在女人包臀的短裙下，在所有不经意又饱含挑逗的眼神里。

在所有衣冠楚楚的谈话中，在那些包裹在问候下的触碰里。

他并不深谙这些心照不宣的规则，于是穿得随意又舒适。玩赏度不高的宽大牛仔裤，露出截肌肉紧实的小腿，纯黑的短袜裹上脚踝，堆出几层褶皱。

他就着那缕垂至眉峰的头发睨人，带妆的眼尾是低调的嚣张，他挑眉上扬的时候额角顶出性感的纹路，偏偏眼底都是毫无杂质的坦荡。

他告诉所有眈眈的视线，诱是生在骨子里的，纯才是他的颜色。

多么刺激的反差。

这个封闭的空间，在红调的灯光下，阴影成了主要的背景，他随意撑着上身酌酒，好像对外界的炙热无动于衷。

但是由不得他无动于衷。

懂得美的人偏好那些纷纷攘攘，迭起于世俗之上的风情，每个标榜艺术家的人眼中都会有一滴最浓艳的墨水，他一定与众不同。

恰好，白宇似乎符合这滴墨该有的形状。

不流于世俗，有那被遗忘的、属于男人的风情。

陆陆续续有人端着酒杯上前，无一例外得到了礼貌又和煦的笑容。白宇酒量不行，每次都只抿一口，人一多却又不好拂了他们的面子。一杯接着一杯，辛辣的液体穿喉而过，冲鼻之外是打上天灵盖的迷瞪，让他招架不住。

只能在间隔时找个借口溜去厕所。

“喝醉啦？”

还没等他回头望是谁的手揽在他的腰上，故作关切地俯身在他耳边暧昧轻语，就被突如其来的另一股更强势的力量扯住了手腕。

“龙哥？”看着厕所门突然从里面打开，一脸隐忍怒容的朱一龙站在自己眼前，让白宇即使震惊都让酒醒了一大半，但他还是没忘了压低嗓音，“你怎么会在这里？”

朱一龙并没有看他，只是平静地盯着白宇身后的男人。

那个摄影师讪笑了一下，自觉地松开了手。

直到被人一言不发的拽进最末尾的厕所隔间，白宇还是没能找到朱一龙怒气的来源和这一切的始末。

他一脚掂在地板上，从整个小腿肌肉到足趾都绷得发紧，神经似乎连着大脑，一阵战栗的锐痛往脑门芯子钻，快要支撑不住。

而另一条腿被朱一龙死死箍在腰间，过度高抬使得整个屁股都暴露在男人的手下任其亵玩。他的阔腿裤足够伸进一只手，有力的手掌从内裤边缘深入，包裹住两瓣浑圆绵软的臀肉，一下下捏扁掐圆似要揉开里头的血肉，白宇毫不怀疑他屁股蛋上明天保准会有十个青指印。

他的背贴上冰凉的瓷砖，坚硬的棱角硌着他凸出的脊梁骨，脖颈因为受不住痛感而高扬，在洁白的砖块上倒映靡色，耳后那一点通红是朱一龙啃上的血痕。

身前是强忍着怒气的爱人给予的灼热，身后是陌生场地凉意入骨的涩痛，两种极端的感觉在这具精瘦的身体上照面，一碰一点火花。

朱一龙的头现在埋在他的胸前，几乎是用手臂就把白宇整个托举了起来，全身的着力点只有那只在臀上狠罚的手和因为紧绷而充血冰凉的足趾。

“朱一龙...你是不是，嘶——你是不是疯了？”

他支撑的辛苦，偏偏朱一龙一点儿也不肯放松，手指在肛口打着转就要往里探，一时间把白宇惊得腿肚一软，整个人就这么稳稳当当地被朱一龙接到了怀里，挺翘的臀因此高抬，更方便了手指的侵入。

他在撸自己秀直的阴茎，从囊袋到柱身，用指腹抵住精口，把那个红润敏感的龟头以两指狠搓，逼得白宇惊叫了一声，在他怀里克制不住地隆起背脊。

快感冲上天灵盖把他打得一个激灵，哆哆嗦嗦地就想骂人，奈何命根被人攥在手心，反抗也是徒劳。

白宇的上衣已经被撩到了乳尖，露出两颗因为紧张而硬挺如石粒的乳头，腰线高挺凑上男人的手掌，两个漂亮的腰窝被朱一龙沾着前液由上至臀缝的缓缓滑动。他的唇先避开急需抚慰的挺立，转而贴上微颤的乳肉，用牙齿细细啃咬，嘬出几个印章般的痕迹，鼻尖拱了拱那在无数调教中已经学会动情的肿胀红晕。

朱一龙的舌尖触上乳尖时，那根在穴口徘徊的手指同时破开了蚌肉般的软道。

他的屁股又不是女人的阴阜，直接可以揪着两片软烂的肉唇把热腾腾的温湿黏满指缝，又骚又腻，滑若无物。

但朱一龙的手指把他的肛口当做阴道亵玩，从前段高挺的阴茎里挤出精水，顺着光滑的会阴汇聚在那个外嘟的肿穴，手指狠狠捅进把不知羞耻的肠肉抠挖到艳红，饱满的媚肉吸足了精液和肠液，把内壁浸润的又紧又烫。在翻搅下不断痉挛着吸吮手指，把那指腹都含得酸胀发皴。

只是从穿戴整齐的内裤边缘伸入的手指，那布料内泡了一裆热乎淫水，粗砺的布料把他细腻的大腿内侧磨得通红，咕啾的水声在狭小封闭的空间里被无限放大，把小孩儿臊得耳根通红，嘴里嘟囔都是含混的脏字。

白宇的敏感点生得浅，手指熟稔地顶上肠肉里肿硬的凸起，就能听到小孩儿克制不住的惊喘。白宇整个上身都扑在他的胸膛，膝窝被臂弯抬着卡在腰间，小臂疲软地勾着朱一龙的脖颈，汗津津、黏答答的一片，发现骂人没用于是又换回惯用的伎俩——

求求你了，哥哥，哥哥...不要在这里，不要...

如果换在平常，朱一龙是无论如何也不愿意在这种场合享用他家小猫的，可是刚才他躲在暗处目睹的那些逼得他火冒三丈的场景，压根没有给他理智的机会。

“我要进到你里面去。”

白宇的身体猛地抖了抖，像是被踩了尾巴，抬起头来看他，眼睛里是雾蒙蒙的水汽，挡住了那些哀求般的震惊，格外可怜。

“嘘。”

朱一龙没有喊他小白。

“龙哥...龙哥，不要在这里好不好，求求你——”

白宇扭着身子就妄想逃脱，但是朱一龙一手虎口掐狠了他的囊袋下方，根本没办法动。意识到这点的白宇嘴里都带了焦急到口不择言的慌张，他不知道破碎的求饶反而给了男人施虐欲宣泄的出口。

从裤子被一把拽掉再到被狠狠侵入，都是一气呵成，直到被掐着腿根蛮力掰开，一根紫红粗壮的巨物撞进最柔软的腔口，白宇的声音全都被这突如其来的猛肏卡在了喉咙里。

他没想到朱一龙居然真的敢在厕所里干他，以为只是普通的宣泄和爱抚，结果被这惩罚性意味极强的一阵冲撞激得耳鸣发懵。有多久没被这么粗暴的对待了？年长的恋人就算在床上过分，也不会真的不顾柔情地发狠，没有亲吻也没有诱哄，紧窒的穴壁还没从剧痛中回神就又被狠厉肏弄，一点儿缓冲都没有，偏偏每次都狡猾地顶上熟透的穴心，习惯性爱的身体可以在疼痛中贪乞快感，硕大的龟头每次碾过内壁都让他浑身颤抖。

朱一龙掰着他的身体强行摁上了马桶盖，趴俯的姿势捞起那塌下去的细腰，白宇的手指死死抠着墙壁，随着冲撞的动作一下下往前耸动。阴茎插入深处的时候会有明显的水声，囊袋打在股缝一片湿红，从咬合的穴口被带出浊液和嫣红肠肉，冲上大脑的快感撕扯着残存的理智。

这是公共场合。

牙齿都因为过度的紧张而酸软哆嗦，只能把下唇咬得充血破烂，堵住那些无法自抑的淫叫。

白宇的下身也因此抽搐，把那根肆虐的性器紧紧包裹，吸得朱一龙头皮发麻，贴近他的背脊胯骨更加下了莽劲，越是包裹强劲越是蛮力捣开。

白宇的头发整个被汗水打湿，朱一龙从身后掐着他的腰一边肏一边揪住发尾，从顶部往下顺毛，似有万般柔情。

他说。小白，门不小心开了，这怎么办？

随着朱一龙话音一落，白宇的身体立马剧烈抽动了一下，瞪大了迷蒙的双眼，颈椎连着背脊扬起一条挣扎的弧线。

竟然就这么去了。

那被朱一龙打开门栓而露出一条缝隙的门，从外面射入一束灯光。

还在高潮中痉挛的身体被揽入男人恶劣的怀里，掐着那两瓣嫩红的臀肉就捣开高热疯狂的媚肉，因为高潮而丰沛的淫液，还有那不应期剧烈收缩排挤的甬道，都能把男人的魂魄吸食。

白宇几乎是崩溃的哽着喉咙，紧张到极致的神经和叠加的快感把他击溃，呜咽中透着痛苦的压抑，承受不住快感的细瘦身板被肏出淫靡的形状，太多的索取让他两眼发黑。

“小白！呼吸，快，呼——吸，呼——吸——”

直到朱一龙在白宇的体内释放，才发现小孩儿直接被眼泪闷住了气道，趴在他的身上喘不过气。一瞬间所有的暴戾都化作无尽的惶恐把他吞没，只能抓住白宇扑腾的手，一下一下得焦急哄着给他顺气，直到白宇颤抖着缓过劲。

“好了，好了，没事了。”


End file.
